<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jerbo/Edric Oneshots by transyugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203402">Jerbo/Edric Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/transyugi/pseuds/transyugi'>transyugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic Hiking, Hiking, M/M, Oneshot, hiking date, jedric, jerbric, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/transyugi/pseuds/transyugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jerbo x edric oneshots because this ship is underrated and a huge comfort of mine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edric Blight/Jerbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jerbo/Edric Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GAY PANIC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric woke up at 5am to the sound of his scroll alarm going off.His alarm was a 100 hex song because he’s a disaster and thought it would making waking up easier but instead he woke up grumpy.”Must be how mittens feels everyday...”,the green haired boy muttered as he grabbed it and quickly turned off the alarm.He laid there for a moment his head in his arms before he finally got up in only a band t shirt and boxers.Edric normally slept in but he had made plans with Jerbo to go hiking with him you see the two had finally gone on break which meant they had more time to hang out and Jerbo has always loved nature especially the plants so this hiking trip meant a lot to him.Edric then smiled to himself thinking about the boy he really liked him and the thought about the two going out somewhere just the two of them make his heart skip a beat.Ed then proceeded to get ready changing into some shorts and an obnoxious floral button up,he then went to go do his hair seeing as it was a mess but didn’t try ro fix it too much seeing how the humidity out there would probably ruin it.Edric was never really allowed out so he wasn’t the best at figuring out at what to pack.There’s only one other person he knows who’s been out often....”MITTENS!MITTENS HELP MEEEE!”,he said as he tackled her bed.”For titans sake Ed what the fuck do you want!”,Amity said startled and still groggy.”Mittens I’m going hiking with a pretty boy but I dont even know what to bring should I bring this banana phone??Am I gonna need a net to catch a new bat?!”,Edric said frantically with puppy eyes.Amity sighed then proceeded to help him get some water,some hex mix,a picnic blanket,bandanas and some bug spray.Edric then thanked his little sister by ruffling up her hair and patting her on the back then running out knowing she would hurt him if he didn’t get away soon.Edric then heads over to the park where they planned to meet up and sat there for a bit until Jerbo came.Edric felt his face heat up,seeing Jerbo in a skin tight gray hiking hoodie with beige coloured hiking pants presumably to blend in with the sand they may come across and a runner cap.Jerbo was already sweating a bit so he quickly brushed the sweat on his forehead away only making the blight flush a tint of red once more.”Hey sorry I was late I’m actually surprised you beat me here.”,Jerbo said lightly tapping the Blight.”Well you know us Blights we never disappoint!”,Edric said as he tapped the brunette on the nose.The two went over what they had and looked at their map as they headed over to the trail.”Alright here’s the trail!It’s beautiful isn’t it.”,Jerbo said as he took his hat off briefly and looked at the flowers growning nearby.”Yeah it is...”,Edric said as he stared at the slender boy picking up a flower.”For you my good sir~”,Jerbo said with a fake rich man voice.”Why thank you mister!”,Edric said like a southern girl as he took the flower and put it behind his ear.The two then proceeded to go through the forest talking about their surroundings and Jerbo rambling about which plant was which.Edric sometimes stopped listening,not because he was bored like he was with others but because he was admiring Jerbo’s beauty.Edric wasn’t the type to only like appearances but god Jerbo was a hottie.Messy brown hair dark chocolate eyes nice skinny figure which made him twinkish which was totally Edric’s type and his voice was so dorky and nerdy but smooth and nice to hear.God Ed had it bad for this boy he was then taken out of his train of thought when Jerbo grabbed him by the hand and ran with him through the forest telling him to look.They soon reached a lake that had a little waterfall pouring into it.”We’re here!I haven’t been here since I was a witchling.”,Jerbo said still holding Edric’s hand.The two then looked down only to realise they were indeed still holding hands and both pulled away blushing a little.”Heheh...so do you wanna take a break and go for a swim?”,Edric playfully suggested.Jerbo nodded with an awkward smile as he took his hat off then set his bag down.”Hey have you ever swam here be-“,Jerbo then paused as he saw Edric stripping his pants off and then his shirt.Jerbo knew he was strong but wow he didn’t expect to see how good his thighs looked in his boxers and abs forming he really wished he could just lay his head against his chest.”What you like what you see cutie?”,Edric said with a wink.Jerbo hadn’t realised he was staring at him.”Tais-tai!”,Jerbo said as his face flushed and his ears perked.The blight was laughing a bit until he saw Jerbo begin to strip.Unlike him Jerbo didn’t really work out often so he was more scrawny but that didn’t stop Edric from finding him cute.In fact twinks were his type,you’d think he would like hunks considering he’s a twunk but no twinks were just his type.Jerbo’s teal boxer briefs hugged his skinny body so nicely it turned out Jerbo didn’t skip out on leg day and had amazing thighs and as Edric looked up he noticed his collarbone.Oh no.Edric began to gay panic  as he then met Jerbo’s brown eyes.”Huh?What’s up do I look weird or something?”,Jerbo said puzzled and slightly nervous that his crush thought he was hideous and should cover up.”No no no it’s just that um...”,at this point the blight was cursing himself mentally who was he mittens he never got this flustered.”I just think you’re really cute”,he said rubbing the back of his neck.Jerbo blushed a bit and giggled then nuzzled the Ed’s hair.”Can’t wait to tell the school a blight called me cute.”The two then pushed each other a bit then gradually went into the water.Edric had canon balled into it being the reckless idiot he is.Jerbo nervously looked at the the blight in the water,he had been swimming before but it was a long time ago so he was naturally scared.”Hey if you’re scared I can hold your hand!When I was scared of the water Em would hold mine.”,he said with a big toothy grin.”What are you gay or something?”,Jerbo said with a smirk as he reached for his hand.”Maybe.”,Edric said as he yanked the other into the water with him.Jerbo then rose from the water still holding his hand pouting then spitting water onto him.”EW GROSS STOP!”,Edric said laughing as he tried to swim away.”As Kim K once said it’s what he deserves.”,Jerbo said as he splashed the other.The two then had a huge splash fight then got out of the lake after seeing a few pond monsters rising and dried off.The two  walked around back on the trail.Edric was having the time of his life he never would’ve thought he could have this much fun just going outside,there were so many things he learned about Jerbo out here.He even found out he also collected rocks.He promised to show Ed his rock collection soon as he went on about how pretty this rock he picked up was.Ed was listening to Jerbo when he tripped over something.”EDRIC!”,Jerbo shouted as he rushed towards him and pulled him towards him accidentally having him plop right on him.The two groaned for a moment then looked at each other and blushed then immediately pushed each other away.There was an awkward silence before Edric spoke up.”Um thank you for that.”,he said rubbing the back of his neck.”Hey you’d do the same for me haha...right?”,Jerbo said with a little amount of doubt towards the end.”Uh??Yeah of course I would you’re my best friend!”,Edric said with his voice cracking a bit at saying friend.Jerbo looked away and distanced himself from the boy.He knew he shouldn’t be upset and that the Blight probably didn’t know but he just felt like he was rejected.Edric wasn’t the most perceptive boy ever but he knew something was up.”Hey what’s wrong Jer?”,Edric said with concern.Jerbo couldn’t take it anymore.It was now or never seeing as he knew he could never build up the courage to tell him again.”Do you know why I brought you out here?”,Jerbo said turning around.”I brought you here not as two bros hanging out but..But as a date!I love you Blight damn it!”,he said as he started to shake.”For the longest time I saw myself as someone unworthy of love and affection I just saw myself as ugly and disgraceful.I’d get bullied by everyone even underclassmen and I thought you’d be just like them but you weren’t.You were different,you actually cared you weren’t my friend for grades or anything it was because you liked me.I understand if you don’t feel the same way but Edric I-“,he was then cut off by Edric tackling him with a hug.Jerbo grunted as he fell on his back then hugged the green haired boy back.Edric got off of him quickly and apologised.”Sorry it’s just that I got really excited I never would’ve guessed you liked me as well.I love you Jerbo!”,he said with a toothy grin.”I love you too Eddie just try not to give me a heart attack next time.”,he said with an annoyed face as Edric smiled bashfully.”Heheh sorry....so does that make us boyfriends or something.BECAUSE ID DATE YOU NO HOMO I MEAN FULL HOMO I GUESS I MEAN-“.”Yes Ed I’d love to be your boyfriend.”,he said as he kissed the others cheek.”Now come on mon chou we haven’t finished our date yet!”,he said as pushed the Blight.The two playfully shoved each other around a bit before kissing and interlocking hands as they followed the trail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>